The Proposal Suite life style!
by Lady Alice101
Summary: What happens when two ex-lovers meet again? Will they fall?  What happens if the two are secretly in love? Will they reveal their love in  order to save her from her physco ex? Is everything they were told and ever believed, based on lies? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**I am really excited for this fic! I think it is going to be fun to write!**

Cody and Bailey had broken up 10 years ago now. They had left the SS. Tipton 9 years earlier, after graduating and earning full scholarships into both Harvard and Yale universities. Because of the bad experience Cody had gone though many years before hand with Harvard's principal, **(A/N: don't know if that was what he really was) **Cody had decided to attend Yale, meaning Bailey went to Harvard. When they graduated, Cody and Bailey had politely said their good-byes to each other, wishing the other well in their lives, never expecting to see the other ever again.

Bailey worked at a major book editing label, and was the chief editor. She had worked very hard to get this job, ever since she had left the ship. In university, she graduated with a degree in literature. Bailey had become very tough over the years, learning to not let anything get close to her. She was the most respected person in the building she worked in, but was also the most feared one too. She had recently fired assistant, and was in desperate need of a new one.

"Marty, when am I getting a new assistant?" Bailey asked, barging into her boss's office.

"We already have one for you. He was a detective, but decided to leave, because he had depression from seeing all the nasty things. Apparently, he attended Yale and graduated with a double major in literature and the law." Marty said, looking through his files. "His name it…"he continues, but was cut off by Bailey.

"I don't need to know his name! When is he starting?" she growled.

"Tomorrow" Marty answered.

Satisfied, Bailey left the office, without another word said.

"Zack, can you please help me with this box?" Cody Martin asked of his twin brother, cleaning out his office at the station.

"After all these years, you still can't pick up one box" Zack Martin said cockily, coming over to the box sitting on Cody's desk.

He put his hands under it and went to lift it up, but couldn't, because it was too heavy. He fell on the floor, and Cody snickered.

"After all these years, you still can't pick up one box" Cody mimicked, laughing. Zack got up off the floor, and glared at Cody.

"What is your new boss's name?"

"Bailey" Cody answered reluctantly, but as if it meant nothing.

"Ooooh. Are you gonna be okay?" zack asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Cody asked, not looking a Zack. Instead he focused his gaze on Zack's wedding ring. Zack had married his high school suite (**A/N: haha… see what I did there?) **heart, Maya.

"We all know you _still _love her" Zack replied.

"Whatever!" Cody snapped, going back to packing.

"Last name?" Zack asked, after about 5 minutes.

"I don't know" Cody sighed. "I wasn't given specifics. Just that she is really mean, but works hard." Cody continued.

The next day, Bailey got to work early, because she had to get ready for the new comer.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to fire him on the first day like she the last guy. After a while, all of the employee's were gathering, getting ready for work. Bailey got work ready for the new guy.

"And this is where you will be working, Cody" the familiar voice of her boss said.

Her heart ached, as it did whenever she heard that name. Maybe she would have to fire this guy on the first day.

Her boss and the new guy walked in. The new guys head was down, studying the floor boards.

_What a weirdo,_ Bailey thought.

When he lifted his head up, Bailey was staring into that all too familiar blue eyes of a person she thought she would never see again.

"You!" hey both said forcefully.

Standing before Bailey Pickett, was Cody Martin.

**What did ya'll think?**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!**

**Lady Alice101**


	2. Yes Bailey Pickett

**Okay, I am going to try and update once a day, but they will be at different times… just depends how long it takes me to transfer everything!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

"Marty, we can't let _him _work here" Bailey exclaimed, standing up so fast her chair over.

"Of course we can! He is a very smart man! He went to school. On. The… SS. Tipton" Marty slowed down near the end, realization dawning on his face.

"You two know each other" he realized.

"Know each other? We dated!" Cody snorted, still in shock of who his new boss was going to be.

"Well then you should have no trouble! A little dating history could be helpful!" Marty replied, not letting this situation get anyone down.

"Little? More like-"he was cut off by Bailey flinging and rubber band at his arm.

"Yes, I'm sure it will help" Bailey replied sweetly, while glaring at Cody.

"Great! Good luck, Cody" Marty said, leaving the office.

Bailey walked over to the door and closed it, then turning around to glare daggers at Cody.

"What was that for?" Cody yelled, holding his, making a clear indication to what he was talking about.

"Rule number one. Never disagree with Marty" Bailey said, ignoring Cody's question.

"Rule number two. No-one will ever find out about _us"_ she listed, holding up her fingers.

"Any more?" Cody asked, frustrated.

"A lot" Bailey answered.

"Don't wanna hear it. But I do have a question" Cody said.

"Shoot" Bailey replied, standing up her chair and sitting down.

"Why are you so mean to everyone?" he asked, curious.

"I mean, in high school, you were sweet and nice, and kind, but now…" Cody trailed off.

"Any more questions?" Bailey asked, frustrated.

"No. But you didn't answer" Cody pressed, determined for an answer.

"You wanna know what happened? I feel in love! That's what happened! And then you broke my heart and discarded me, as if I didn't matter anymore!" Bailey yelled.

As soon as Cody saw that Bailey was his boss, he knew this topic was going to come up. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"_I _broke _your _heart?" Cody asked in disbelief.

Bailey didn't feel like having this conversation right now, so she just stopped.

"Whatever. I don't have time for this right now! This is not going to work" Bailey said. Cody's heart stopped. Was she already going to fire him?

"So, we are going to act like we don't know each other" She continued, and Cody breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I do want to know a couple of thing" She said.

"What do you want to know?"

"About our friends. What happened to them? I know what happened to London. Her dad died and she took over the business. But what happened to everyone else? Did Zack and May break up?" she asked, curious.

"Nope. They're married now. With a child on the way" Cody replied.

"What about the others?"

"Well, you know what happened to Marcus… I think Woody became a hot dog vendor. He's married to Addison. Oh, and Moseby and Tut are married. They have 2 kids." Cody remembered.

"Bet the kids are short" Bailey laughed.

"The younger one is. She's 7 though. And the older one… well, lets just say that he will be taller than two Moseby's on top of each other"

Bailey laughed.

"Anything else?" Cody asked.

"What about you? What have you been doing? Why did you quit your old job?" Bailey asked.

"I was in a serious realationships for a few years. But I broke it off a couple of weeks ago… I quit my old job because o f everything I had seen. I developed depression because I couldn't fathom how humanity could be so cruel" Cody said quietly.

"Oh…" was all Bailey said.

"What about the girl? What happened there?" Bailey asked, changing the subject.

The real reason why Cody had left the women was because, she wasn't Bailey. They were nothing in comparison. Cody knew she shouldn't be comparing, but he couldn't help it. But he couldn't tell her that.

"Seriously? We're gonna talk about ex's?" Cody asked, faking incredulous.

"I guess not" Bailey replied, laughing.

After that, Cody walked outside the door. People were staring at him, wondering what he was doing, but he didn't notice. Cody walked back in and shook Bailey's hand, pretending to introduce himself.

Bailey gave Cody a lot if work to do, saying that it was because he needed to know what he was up against, when she actually did it so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

That afternoon, they both left the office, not saying anything.

Bailey got to her house and dumped her stuff in the kitchen. Then she went and sat on her couch. After a few minutes of sitting there in shock, she started to sob.

_How did I not see this coming? I knew that moving to Boston was going o create problems! _Bailey thought. But she couldn't bring herself to regret the turn of events today.

Instead of going home, Cody went to the Tipton. He felt he needed someone to vent to.

When he got inside, Zack and Maya were there too.

"Hey brosiph! How'd you day with _Bailey _go?" Zack asked, hinting at something.

He walked straight past them, and went to his old room. He sat on the floor there, and brought his knees to his chest and started to rock back and forth. He knew that this wasn't what men do, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of the position. Crushing his chest lifted some of the pain that the girl he loved brought. No-one came in to check on him. After a few hours though, Zack couldn't take it. He walked into the room and saw his brother in the middle of the floor crying.

"Whats wrong?" Zack asked, alarmed, rushing over to Cody.

"I have to quit. I can't work there" Cody muttered.

"Why do you have to quit? I though you wanted this"

"I do want it"

"Then what could possibly make you want to quit?" in the 27 years that Zack and Cody had been brothers, Zack knew that once Cody wanted something, he would do anything to get it. That was how they had gotten on the SS. Tipton in the first place.

"Her" Cody replied.

"Your boss?" Zack asked, confused.

"Yes"

"What about her?"

Cody lost interest in the conversation.

"It's been _ten years! _I would've thought she would have wanted to move to the other side of the world. But, _no. _she had to work in Boston!" Cody exclaimed, standing up.

"Who?" Zack asked, more confused as ever.

"Bailey" Cody replied.

Suddenly, everything clicked for Zack.

"Bailey. As in…" he trailed off, looking up at Cody.

"Yes. Bailey Pickett"

**I know. It's short. But I had to stop there! Leave you all with a cliffy!**

**Lady Alice101**


	3. AN

**I am really sorry guys! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long. Ill will be updating on both of my stories shortly.**

**Anyways, thanks for putting up with me!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	4. Baileys suffering part 1

**Hi everyone. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I feel really bad!**

**But, I will try and update ore often, and that for my other story aswell. I just got another idea for another multi-chap story, and I was so engrossed in writing it, I completely forgot about this one and the island. My other story wont be up for a while though!**

**Warning: there is some swearing in this chapter.**

Bailey sat alone in her mansion. The cold leather on the couch was getting uncomfortable, because she had sat down for too long. She went to get up to go to the bathroom, but couldn't move, because of all the empty beer bottles. Bailey rubbed her eyes, and tried to walk straight, but failed, and toppled over onto the hard floor, hitting her head.

When Bailey had left the SS. Tipton, she had wanted to stay the perky, smart farm-girl, whichever way her career took her. She had failed at that. Bailey hadn't had any contact with her family for years, after she heard that they were going to pass her over to marry Moose. In Baileys eyes, that was a death sentence.

_

* * *

_

_Flash back_

_6 years earlier_

"_Hey guys! I'm about to board the plane, and I'll see y'all soon! I love you!" Bailey's message played in the empty living room of the Pickett residence. The machine beeped, signaling that the call was over._

_Outside, the Pickett's were making an agreement._

"_Yes. We'll do it" Maggie Pickett, Bailey's mum, sobbed. _

"_Good to hear that you've changed your mind" Moose snickered._

"_You little rat! How dare you take advantage of our Bailey this way?" Joe Pickett, Bailey's dad, roared._

"_Ah, ah, ah. I don't think it is good idea to upset me at a time like this... Remember, once Bailey is forced to marry me, your farm will be put in tip top shape, and we won't harm you ever again" Moose laughed._

"_You better keep to this agreement! We don't do this lightly!" Joe yelled._

"_Good! Then let me add to your guilt. You are giving your daughter away to a man she despises, not knowing if you'll ever see her again, and your doing it for your own selfish reasons. My, my, my, that is no way to treat your daughter!" Moose scolded._

_Maggie sobbed harder. This was going to tear her family apart._

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later, Bailey walked through the door to her home._

"_Hello?" she called._

"_Bailey. I've been expecting you" a voice from behind her said. _

_Bailey stopped dead in her tracks._

"_What are you doing here Moose? I thought I told you to never go near me again" she hissed._

"_Ah, but from here on in, youll have to wake up to my face everyday" Moose snickered._

_Bailey spun around to se the offender._

"_I already told you Moose. I will never marry you and become a farmers wife!" she yelled, glaring at Moose._

"_But you don't have a choice. I am your fiancée` and you will do as requested. Your parents even said so" Moose said sharply._

"_No! They would never betray me this way!" Bailey yelled in denial, hoping what she said was true. _

_Of course, what she hoped went out the window when she saw her parents standing at the door, guilt written all over their faces. They had sold her to Moose to protect the farm, she realized at once._

"_How could you!" she yelled at them. "I am not marrying Moose, and I am never coming here again! I hope your happy, you just lost one of your daughters forever!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face._

"_Bailey, please" Maggie begged._

"_No mum! Im not dealing with this. Im done!" she yelled in Maggies face._

"_Bailey! That wasn't nice!" Joe yelled at her._

"_No, it wasn't! And neither was giving me away to that son of a bitch!" she yelled, pointing at Moose. "Goodbye!" she yelled, running out of the room with all of her things. On the way out she saw all her sisters playing in the dirt, but she kept running. She just wanted to get as far away as possible from this place._

_Bailey bought a plane ticket, and that was when she decided that she was going to live in Boston. _

"_Hello? Listen, I know we haven't had anything to do with each other in a few years, but I need to talk to someone I trust" Bailey cried into her phone. That was also the time that she decided to contact her ex-boyfriend, Cody, for the first time in years. _

_End flashback_

* * *

As Bailey remembered her time, she wished she could just cry and cry into his lap and, let him tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. Because he was the problem.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_I'll have these thanks" Bailey growled, putting the money on the counter._

"_All these?" the man asked in disbelief._

"_What? You never had a women come in here and buy ten 6-packs of beer before?" she snapped at him._

"_Not usually" the man whispered._

"W_ell I don't care what usually happens. Usually, your ex doesn't show up at the door of your office, and is suddenly your new assiastant" She snapped again._

_The man just stayed quiet, and billed the money, then gave her the receipt._

_Bailey walked over to her car, and stashed the drinks in the back seat._

_On her drive home, the police pulled her over._

"_RBT" the policeman ordered. _(**A/N- random breath test. They do them all the time in Australia)**

_Bailey then proceeded to take the test, and the machine said she hadn't been drinking. _

_When Bailey got home, she was surprised at home much mess she had made. Broken glass was every where. She tip-toed through her house, and went to the living room. There she proceeded to drink all the beer, while watching T.V._

_End Flash back_

* * *

Bailey got up from the floor and went to the bathroom. There, she washed her face and got ready to go to bed.

When in bed, she cried herself to sleep, not ready for another day.

**Okay, I know its short, but I want to do what Codys going through in another chapter. As you can see, we found out a lot about Bailey I this chapter, and a another bomb in dropped in Cody in the next chapter, and I didn't want to put them together, 'cos I didn't want nyone to get confused. Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Lady Alice101**


	5. Codys suffering part 2

**It's a record! I got it up the next chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, and really the whole story! Ok, I think that this chapter is probably going to be short like the last one, so sorry, but here is Cody suffering.**

"Bailey Pickett? Seriously?" Zack asked.

"Yes! She is my new boss. I can't believe it!" Cody yelled.

"Guys, what's going on in-" Carey asked, coming into the room.

Cody and Zack looked up in surprise at Carey.

"What's going on in here?" Carey asked.

"Mum, could you please go?" Zack asked politely.

"No, Zack, it's okay. She deserves to know" Cody whispered, his voice breaking twice.

"Oh, sweetie, have you been crying this whole time?" Carey asked.

Cody merely nodded his head.

"Oh, darlin'. What's wrong? Was it work? Is it your boss? Is she mean?" Carey asked. Cody started to sob when Carey mentioned his new boss.

"Mum. Go outside. Now" Zack said sternly

Carey opened the door and left, and Zack followed her.

"What's wrong with him?" Carey asked as soon as Zack closed the door behind himself.

"His new boss is Bailey Pickett" Zack sighed reluctantly.

"What?" Carey screamed.

"What's happening babe?" Maya asked of Zack.

"Cody's new boss is Bailey Pickett" Zack repeated.

"Baileys here in Boston? Can I _please _go and see her" Maya begged.

When they were all on the ship, Bailey, London and Bailey had become best friends.

"Maya." Zack whined.

"Sorry! I just miss her so much, I haven't seen her in ages" Maya replied.

"You can go and see her. I'll bring with me to work" Cody said, coming out from behind Zack and Carey,

"Thank you Cody!" Maya squealed, excited.

"That's O.K." Cody replied.

"Now, Cody, tell me what's wrong" Carey said.

"Well, Zack already told you Baileys my boss. I guess there'd nothing more to it" Cody shrugged.

"If that's all you wanna say honey" Carey replied.

"I think I'm going to go home" Cody sighed.

"Wait, Cody. I have to tell you all something" Carey said.

"Fine" Cody sighed again.

"I think you should all take a seat" Carey said.

Everyone except Carey took a seat.

"What is it mum?" Zack asked, draping an arm around Maya.

"Well, I'm sure your all aware of the money that I have inherited and made of the past few years" Carey started.

They all nodded so she continued. "Well, I've decided to move to Alaska" she continued.

**This was even shorter than the last one! Sorry! But I'll try and update quick again** **so u can forgive me. I just had to stop it there. In the next chapter, Bailey and Maya meet up, and Maya finds out what Baileys going through. **

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	6. The Greeting

**3 chapters in 2 days. Im on a role! BTW, I don't own SLoD.**

"You ready Maya?" Cody asked, coming into Carey apartment at the Tipton.

"Yeah, I am. See ya later Babe" Maya added, kissing Zack on the cheek. She grabbed her bag, and headed for the door.

Once she got outside and closed the door, Maya and Cody walked towards the elevator. When they got downstairs, they walked to Cody's car in silence.

"How far away is your work from here?" Maya asked.

"Its about 20 minutes. What's Zack doing today?"

"He's helping your mum pack for moving to Alaska. I still can't believe she's leaving" Maya whispered.

"I know" Cody agreed. After that, they lapsed back into comfortable silence.

When they got there, Cody opened the car door for Maya, and they walked to the front desk.

"Hello. how can I help you?" the front desk lady, kylie, asked.

"Hey Kylie. I brought Bailey a guest" Cody greeted.

"Oh, hey Cody. I'm sorry. Bailey doesn't tolerate guests" Kylie apologized.

"Wow. She really has changed" Maya whispered into Cody's ear.

"Is this your guest?" Kylie asked, looking at Maya.

"Yes"

"Oh, is she your wife?" Kylie asked.

"No! She's married to my brother" Cody explained.

"Okay. Well, she still won't want to see her. Sorry" Kylie said.

"Oh, this is one guest she will be ecstatic to see" Cody snapped, taking Mayas hand and leading her around the desk towards Bailey's office.

"Come on"

"But what about what the lady said?"

"Bailey will be happier to see you than to see me" Cody said in a monotone.

"Wow" Maya muttered.

Cody lead Maya to Baileys office. When they got there, Bailey wasn't there.

"Oh. Maya, you can just sit there, until she comes. I still have to finish my work from yesterday" Cody said.

"OK. I won't bother you" Maya replied.

Meanwhile

Bailey lifted her head up from her pillow. The room was spinning and she had a massive headache. She got up and walked to the bathroom to retrieve some advil. After she took 2 pills, the phone rang.

"God! You could be calling at this hour?" Bailey grumbled, not realising that it nine in the morning.

She went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she snapped into the phone.

"Miss. Bailey. Cody has arrived and he has brought a guest for you" Kylie said.

"What time is it?" she growled.

"It is nine in the morning Miss. Bailey" Kylie replied.

"Crap! Ok, thanks Kylie. Do you know who the guest is?"

"Cody's brothers wife, Miss. Bailey"

"Zacks wife, Zack's wife" she muttered under her breath, trying to remember what Cody had said the day before.

"MAYA! I'll be there as soon as possible!" Bailey yelled, ending the call.

She rushed around, trying to find clothes and shoes. She ran to the kitchen, and swallowed down a granola bar, then poured a quick cup of coffee.

Then she ran out the door to her car.

By the time Bailey got to work, she had finished her coffee.

"Take care of this Kylie" she said to the receptionist, placing her cup on ther counter.

"Yes Miss. Bailey" Kylie whispered.

Bailey quickly walked over to office and opened the door.

Cody and Mayas heads snapped up at the noise.

"Bailey!"

"Maya!"

They ran over to each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I haven't seen you in years!" they said at the same tie, then burst out laughing.

Everyone near Baileys office lifted their heads, listening to the sweet sound of Baileys laugh, something they had never heard before.

"Maya, my belated congratulations on the wedding and the child. I am so sorry that I couldn't come to the wedding. I had a lot going on that year" Bailey said, remembering that Cody had said that the wedding was 6 years earlier, the same year that she was betrayed by her parents.

"That's fine. I am just so glad that you get to be a part of my life again. I have missed you so much. So what's been going on?"

"Ah, do you want to go to for a coffee? I don't want to explain it here" Bailey said.

"Sure. Cody, you don't mind us leaving, do you?" Maya asked.

"Nope." Cody replied.

"Good. Lets go Maya" Bailey said.

**Sorry. I know its short. Kind of. I'm going to continue writing this story, 'cos I am really into it, but I shall not post any more until tomorrow. Sorry!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	7. Still in love

**Hey! I am so sorry! I had exams all week, and on Sunday I was forced to study. I really am sorry! **

**On a brighter not -kind of- also put up a story of Baileys story, of when she went home and was forced engaged to Moose. It visits the whole ordeal in more depth. It will also answer questions on whether or not Cody got the call.**

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Maya asked of her best friend. Maya knew something was wrong with Bailey. She always knew.

"Nothing is wrong now" she replied.

"OK. Why couldn't you come to our wedding?"

"OK. Well, 6 years earlier I was going home to Kettle corn. I called home saying that I was boarding the plane and that I would see them all soon. When I got home I saw that no-one was home… then I heard Moose" Bailey whispered the last part.

"Moose. He was your psycho ex from Kettlecorn, right?" Maya asked.

"Yes. Anyways, when I turned around, there he was. I had never been so scared in all my life. Anyways, I said that he wasn't allowed near me, but then he said that that was a shame because i would have to wakeup to his face every morning because we were engaged. I didn't understand what he said until I saw my parents, and then I realised. That had passed me over to get married to Moose so that they could save the farm. So, I told my parents that I was not marrying Moose and that I was never coming home again. To me, they are dead. I know that really shouldn't be something to say to parents, but I was so angry at the time that I didn't care. But I have to say, I have not once regretted my decision. They betrayed me, so too bad for them" Bailey said, visibly crying towards the end. Maya had also started to cry.

"Hey, listen. I know this is not something I should tell you, but I am going to anyway" Maya began. (**A/N: don't be mad at Maya for what she is about to do- it is vital in this story!)**

"Well, last night, Cody came to _The Tipton, _instead of going home. He didn't say anything which is very unlike Cody. He just walked straight to his old room. I don't know what happened in there, but when he cam out, you could see that he was crying. We all also heard a lot of noise of things breaking in there. Anyways, when he cam out, we found out why he had been so upset" Maya whispered.

"Why?" Bailey whispered back, intrigued.

"Because of you" Maya replied, almost silently.

"What did I do?" Bailey asked, avoiding Maya's eyes. Bailey knew full well what she had done.

"You know what you did. Cody would never admit this, except to himself but, he still loves you" Maya said.

Baileys mouth popped open.

"You don't have to love him back. You don't have to really do anything. But working for you is going to be one the hardest things he has ever done. Please don't make it harder on him by being mean to him all the time." Maya pleaded.

"Okay" Bailey replied.

"You should get going. I know you have a lot to sort out" Maya said.

"Yes. I do have a lot. Well, Maya, it was fantastic seeing you again. Don't be a stranger; Cody can bring you in any time" Bailey said, forcing a small smile.

"You take good care of him for me and Zack, wont you" Maya said, pulling Bailey in for a hug.

"Of course" Bailey replied, ending the hug.

"By the way, I know you still love him too" Maya said, then started walking to her car.

Bailey just stood there, with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Hey Cody" Bailey said coming into the office, smiling.

"Hello to you, too. Why are you so happy?" Cody asked, looking into her eyes. Bailey lost her train of thought staring into those deep, blue eyes.

"Ah, no reason" she giggled.

The real reason was she was happy that Cody loved her; she would never admit that to anyone though.

"Smiling, giggling. I've only been here one day, but I've heard that this is not how the new Bailey works" Cody joked lightly.

Of course Bailey laughed, because she was in a good mood.

"Okay, laughing, smiling. Even the old Bailey wouldn't laugh at that, after we broke up" Cody said seriously.

Baileys smile got smaller, but she forced herself to keep it in place.

"Yeah, I wouldn't. Just talking with May was fun" Bailey lied roughly.

"Uh, huh. Right" Cody nodded, not believing her.

* * *

That night Cody went straight to Zack and Maya house.

"What did you say to her?" Cody asked curiously of Maya as soon as he saw her.

"What did I say to whom?" Maya replied innocently.

"Bailey. She was all happy. And then I mentioned something to her and she go tall upset." Cody replied, sitting down ion the couch.

"What did you say?" Maya groaned, plopping down next to Cody.

"I might have mentioned the break-up" Cody mumbled.

"What?" Maya exploded.

"Relax! Geez, I didn't say anything that bad!" Cody defended himself.

"She still loves you! Of course it's bad!" Maya said hyperventilaiting. Then she realised her mistake and her eyes went wide.

"I didn't say that"

"Yes you did." Cody replied smugly.

"Fine, I did. But don't taunt her or anything. I know you love her too" Maya said.

"I do not!" Cody replied, his voice going high.

"OK, I might" Cody sighed.

"Good. Now get outta here" Maya said.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Geesh, sometimes I think you turning into Zack" Cody replied.

"Don't make a pregnant women angry Cody" Maya warned.

Cody ran out of the room as fast as he could go.

"Yup. They totally love each other" she murmured.

**I know its short, but I had to leave it there. BTW, the action starts in the next chapter!**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	8. 3 years later Fired

**OK, here is where it gets good! Please review and tell me if you liked it! BTW, if I were a reader, I wouldn't want to do the math's (even if it is small.) or if you didn't catch it, Cody and Bailey have been broken up for 13 years now. Got it? Good!**

**DC: Don't own anything- sorry!**

**WARNING; SWEARING!  
**

_3 years later_

"Cody, could you please pass me the stapler?" Bailey asked of her assistant; yes, despite the odds Cody had been Bailey's assistant for the past three years.

Yet they still didnt know some things about the other. For example, Cody didn't know about what happened to Bailey on the farm. Bailey didn't know that Cody's mum had become extremely rich and moved to Alaska. And neither knew that the other loved them. (**A/N: if that makes sense**) But they struggled on, always not knowing what the day would bring.

"It's on your desk" Cody sighed, lifting his head up.

"Right, right" Bailey muttered.

She then proceeded to highlight numerous things on her page, while Cody watched on silently.

"Seriously? You interrupt me for the stapler, I say that it's on your desk and then you don't even use it? What's with that?" Cody asked, irritated, yet curious.

"Why does _everything_ have to have a reason with you?" Bailey snapped, throwing her hands up in the air. This kind of bickering was normal for them, and everyone in the building had become accustomed to the insignificant fights.

"Well, I'm sorry" Sarcasm. "I didn't interrupt you while you were working" he snapped.

Bailey was about to make another pointless comment when the phone on her desk rang.

"Get that" Bailey said, going back to her work.

Cody sighed not seeing the point in her logic, walked over to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Bailey Pickett's office, Cody Martin speaking" Cody greeted.

"_Cody. I need to speak to Miss. Bailey" _the guy on the other end.

"Hold on Bob" **(A/N: Yes, I will use the name Bob Spalding from the movie) **

"Bailey, its Bob Spalding. He needs to speak with you" Cody said, taking the phone from his ear and covering the mouth piece with his hand.

Bailey head snapped up.

"We're on our way" Bailey said, standing up and heading to the door.

"Actually she wants to come and see you" Cody said.

"_Thanks_" Bob replied, before hanging up.

Cody put the phone down and went to the door. He sighed as he opened it for her, and she walked through.

When they got to Bob's room, they walked in uninvited.

"Bob, your fired" Bailey said, bluntly and quickly, not waiting for any '_hello' _or '_whats going on'._

"Excuse me?" Bob asked, surprised.

"You're fired." Bailey replied easily, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can I be fired?"

"Because I said so" Bailey said. "Get the door Cody" she snapped, her patience gone already.

Cody opened the door wordlessly, while Bob looked on, eyes widened.

Cody followed her out, and he shut the door.

"Whats happening?" Bailey asked Cody, regarding Bob.

"He's got crazy eyes. He's coming out. Here he is" Cody said.

"You poisonous bitch! The only reason you are firing me is because you feel threatened by me! You wouldn't last one day of doing my job!" Bob yelled, making everyone turn to look at them.

"No Bob. I did not fire you because I feel threatened by you. I fired you because you spend more time cheating on you wife than you do doing you job" Bailey said calmly, while Bob's eyes widened.

"You will have 2 months to find yourself another job and leave. Now I suggest that you leave, before Cody has to forcibly kick you butt out the door" Bailey threatened.

Then Cody and Bailey walked back to their office in silence, and continued with their jobs.

**It's short. In the next chapter… Well, I can't tell you now can I?**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	9. Can't work here

**OK, I know I said that the action started in the last chapter, which is partially true, but this is where the REAL good stuff happens.**

**Also, I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers, for making this my most popular story. I would especially like to thank Dave Piella for being my 50****th**** review! YAY!**

Bailey marched furiously down to Marty's office. (**A/N: remember? Her boss.) **

"Yes Marty?" Bailey asked, standing in front of his rectangular desk.

"Well, Bailey, there is no easy way to say this…" Marty began.

"Just say it! I have work that was left unattended" Bailey snapped.

"OK. Your mum said that you have to go home and leave everything from this life and never come back" Marty spilled quickly.

Bailey's mind reeled. She had made it perfectly clear that she never wanted to speak to them again.

"Get them on the phone now!" she yelled at Marty's assistant.

"What did they say?" Bailey growled at Marty.

"Something about a family emergency, and that you have to go home. The only way we can stop them from doing this is by you being in a serious relationship. Something about a Moose? I have no idea what they're talking about, but hopefully you do" Marty said.

"Moose?" she whimpered.

"Your mother is on the phone Miss. Bailey" Marty assistant said, handing the phone over.

"Thank You." She said taking the phone.

"Hello?" she asked warily.

_"Oh my god Bailey! I have missed you so much"_ Maggie Pickett whimpered.

"Well, mother. I'm sure you didn't just call for that" Bailey snapped.

_"Bailey, something terrible has happened!"_ her mother cried.

Bailey just sighed and laughed haughtily.

_"Your father has passed away and Moose is threatening to hurt out family unless you come home. The only way we can help, is if you come home and are in a serious relationship and then we can get the county police man to arrest Moose"_ her mother sobbed. Bailey then broke down in sobs as well. One thing was her father was dead. Another was she was getting forced into marriage again.

"Bailey, you have several messages from her psycho ex Moose, but I told him you were engaged at the moment, and wouldn't be able to speak to him" Cody started before noticing that she was crying.

"Bails, whats wrong?" Cody asked, concerned.

Bailey breath hitched in her throat as Cody said Bails. She hadn't heard that nickname in over 13 years. Then she got an idea. Serious realationship. Engaged. Cody.

"I'm engaged to Cody, mother" Bailey blurted out.

Everyones eyebrows shot up, including Cody and Baileys.

"Get in here" Bailey whisper-yelled to Cody, and he hesitantly took a step foreword.

"Mum, I'm going to put you on speaker" Bailey said quietly. She took the phone put it on speaker.

_"Cody? Cody Martin?"_ Maggie yelled in surprise.

"Yes" Bailey answered meekly.

_"What? When did this happen?"_ Maggie asked.

"Ah…" Bailey didn't know what a suitable answer would be. " Not that long ago. But Cody and I have been dating two years now" Bailey stated.

_"Really? Is this true Cody?"_ Maggie asked, assuming Cody was in the room.

"Uh…" Cody didn't know what to say, so Bailey elbowed him and he got the message. "Yeah, yeah. All true" he said.

Bailey nodded her head slightly, while Marty and his assistant watched them closely.

_"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you soon-"_ she started.

"Wait, you just said that I didn't have to come home" Bailey interrupted.

_"Of course, but you have to come home and settle the agreements and placate Moose. There is no way he will stop unless it is confirmed that you are getting married. That and I want to see my little girl and her beau to see how everything is coming along. You know I haven't seen you in 9 years"_ Maggie stated. At this fact, Cody's eyebrows shot up.

"Fine. We will come soon." Bailey sighed.

_"I look forward to seeing you"_ Maggie said.

"Yup" Bailey drawled.

_"I love you"_ Maggie said.

"Whatever" Bailey snapped, losing all her manners from earlier.

_"Good-bye"_ Maggie whispered. Instead of answered Bailey just ended the call, and sighed.

"Well, this is good! Now, if you two will make this official-" Marty started.

"Official?" Cody and Bailey asked at the same time.

"Yeah. You know, get the marriage papers etcetera" Marty said.

"Uh, OK." Bailey said slowly.

"OK, I am just dying to know here. How did all this happen" Marty's assistant said.

"Oh, uh… Well, Cody and I dated in high school, then we broke up" Bailey started. No-one expect Cody noticed the falter in Baileys voice when she said _'broke up'_, but he ignored it, thinking it was nothing.

"And, then I guess all the late nights, and staying in the same hotels made us fall in love again" Bailey lied.

"_Again?" _Marty asked, alarmed.

"Oh, yeah. Did I not mention that? When we were in high school, Cody and I were in a very _very _serious relationship. But we were kids then, and didn't really know much. But it's different now. We're adults and have a better look on life" Bailey improvised.

"Oh, OK." Marty replied.

"So, if we head down to the immigration office and get the marriage license, we will be all OK?" Bailey asked.

"I hate to say this, and I personally don't understand it, but, both of you can't work work until you get married." Marty stated sadly.

Cody and Bailey stood there in shock.

**OK, OK. It is a bit weird. But don't worry, after I take the little detour of going to Kettlecorn, everything will be on track, and alined with the movie! BTW, while they're in Kettlecorn, in will only be one chapter, so it might be a bit longer than usual. That chapter should be after a couple more chapters.**

**Lady Alice101**

**Xxx**


	10. Immigration office

**YAY!**

**New chapter! This chapter is different that the movie and you can all look forward to a kiss….**

**DC: Don't own anything. **

"I truly am sorry. But, while your gone, Bob Spalding will be in charge" Marty said gravely.

"B-bob Spalding. The guy I just fired" Bailey asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so" Marty replied.

Bailey just stood there.

"OK, so we'll head over to the immigration office and get the license" Cody said, slowly, breaking the tension.

"Come on. _Honey_" Cody said through gritted teeth.

Cody and Bailey walked back to their office. As soon as the door closed, Cody started to yell.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" He exploded.

"I'm assuming you referring to the fact that we are now engaged" Bailey said calmly.

"That's exactly what I'm friggin' referring about!" he yelled, bringing his fits to the to of Baileys desk.

"Cody, you have no idea about what happened in my life after I left the ship! I thought you didn't care! So, you better not judge me! I went through something that you could never even dream about! I mean, your mother lives here in Boston, you have your brother, and best friends! I have nothing, nothing but a big house! So you better not even think about getting out of this, because I _can _make your life miserable!" Bailey yelled. Cody didn't have the heart to tell her that everything she said about him was wrong.

His mother didn't live in Boston; she lived in Alaska, as did Zack and Maya. He didn't have any friends; he didn't get any time off work to even dream about having friends. He didn't have anything but a big house either; but Bailey wasn't aware that he had a big house. As far as her knowledge went. she thought that he was still poor. But the thing that she said that was the worst of all, was the fact that she thought he didn't care. That was what made him angry.

"Fine! I'll play along! But when this blows up in your face, your going to have lost another person in your life! So go ahead, blackmail me. But you are losing everything!" he seethed, then stormed out of the room. He then returned a few minutes later.

"Are you coming?" he asked angrily.

Bailey got up and went out the door, not before glaring daggers at Cody.

* * *

"Okay, before we start, I need to ask you something" Alec, the immigration officer who was going to give Cody and Bailey their license, said.

"Shoot" Cody said.

"Is this a scam so that Bailey won't have to go back to the farm, and well… I'm sure you know the rest. I got a call before, saying such things. " Alec spoke.

"Was this call made by Bob Spalding?" Bailey sighed.

"Why, yes. Yes, yes it was." Alec said, removing his glasses.

"Bob, is just a sad little man, who just got fired, and is probably going through withdrawal" Bailey spoke gravely.

"But, is this a fake relationship?"

Cody glared at Bailey before saying, "Nope. This is real"

"Yes, as real as can be" Bailey said, before reluctantly going to sit on Cody's lap.

"Really? Then I want you to kiss" Alec smiled evilly.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Bailey said, while Cody said, "We only just met you."

"Do it. Because if I find out that this isn't real, then you, Bailey, will be sent back to your farm, unable to get a job here. And you, Cody will be fined $100,000 and put in jail for 5 years. Is that what you want?" Alec blackmailed.

Cody and Bailey sighed, glared at each other, before pressing their lips to the others. Of course, sparks flew, and they weren't the only ones to notice it. But both Cody and Bailey blew it off as lust. They then broke apart.

"That's much better." Alec smiled. "Now, when where you going to tell you parents?" he continued.

"Oh, we are going to see my mother this weekend" Bailey said.

"And what about you Cody?"

"Ah, I'm not sure."

"Well, if they live here in Boston, you can go tonight" Alec said.

"They don't live here" Cody said, and Bailey gave a sneaky look at him in disbelief. They didn't live in Boston? That explained why Maya didn't come and visit her anymore. She wondered where they lived now.

"Oh? Where do they live then?" Alec asked.

"Sitka" Cody said.

"Yup, Sitka" Bailey echoed.

"Alaska" Cody said, looking at Bailey.

"Alaskkkaaaahhh?" Bailey drawled, confused.

"Okay then. Well, these next few weekends will be busy for you. When you get back, I am going to ask these questions to you" Alec started, handing a manila folder over the des, "and if your answers don't match up with your neighbors, and parents and friends, then you will _not _get the license" Alec finished sternly.

"Mmk" Cody said.

"Of course" Bailey said at the same time.

"Shew" Alec said gesturing with his hands. Bailey got off Cody's lap, and they walked out the doors.

When they got outside, Cody put his head in his hands and sighed.

"What are you sighing about?"

"Where you not in there? If he finds out this isn't real, then I will be _fined. $100,000. _And to top it off, I'll go to jail for _5 years. _I always thought I would have to bail Zack out of jail, not the other way around." Cody said angrily.

"Cody, you won't go to jail"

"How do you know Bailey?... Now, ask me nicely." Cody commanded.

"Ask you nicely what?"

"To marry you, Bailey" Cody said sternly.

Taken aback by the anger in his voice, she said, "Cody, will you marry me?" Bailey asked.

"Do it properly" Cody said, amused.

"Fine." Bailey got down on her knees, and looked up at Cody who was smiling. Bailey scowled at him.

"Cody, will you will you pretty please with cherry's on top marry me?" Bailey asked sweetly.

"Yes. Don't appreciate the sarcasm, but yes" Cody said, then walked away, making Bailey get up for herself.

**Hello! How'd you like the chapter? I think I will spilt their time in Kettlecorn up into a couple chapters. But no more than 3. I want 70 reviews before I do the next chapter! LOL. I am up to 62, but I would like 70!**

**Lady Alice101**


	11. Kettlecorn

**Here is their time in Kettlecorn. Yes, this chapter is COMPLETELY off topic form the movie, but it is here anyway! Oh, and to my anonymous reviewer Cailey, they don't hate each other. They are merely acting like that so that they don't draw attention to each other… BTW, I think there will be a fight in this chapter.**

**DC: Don't own anything!**

"I still can't believe your making me do this." Cody groaned. He then looked out the window of the plane and looked over the brown grass.

"Well, you don't have to. But you do if you want to keep your job." Bailey replied, not even looking at him. Instead she was flicking through her magazine. Cody sighed and pulled out the manila folder that Alec gave him.

"OK, Bailey. We need to learn everything in this Manila folder. I know most of this-" Cody started, but was cut off by Bailey who yanked the folder from his hands.

"How do you know these things?" she grumbled, flicking through the folder.

"Your tastes haven't changed that much since 13 years ago Bailey. And the things that have changed I know." He stated.

"OK. Favorite food?" she tested.

"Chicken pot pie."

"Favorite colour?"

"Blue."

"Any scars or marks?"

"I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo."

"Pretty sure?" she questioned carefully.

"Well, a couple years ago, your cosmetic surgeon called about you getting a laser removal, but you cancelled it, which leads me to believe, that you _still_ have a tattoo." Cody said, looking out the window.

"Oh." Was all she said. _I really should have been more careful, _she thought to herself bitterly.

"Mmm." He replied.

"What about me?" she asked quietly.

"OK. Pass it over. I must warn you, some of the things have changed." Cody said, taking the folder from her.

"OK. Favorite country." Cody asked.

"Erm… Alaska?" Bailey asked.

"No." He laughed.

"What then?"

"I don't have one." He replied seriously.

The serious look on his face made Bailey start to laugh.

"OK... I was sure it was going to be Alaska." She giggled.

"Moving on. Favorite food?"

"Um…" Bailey didn't know.

"I'll give you a hint. It hasn't changed since 13 ago." He chuckled.

"Oh! I know this… Tofu salad?" she asked skeptically.

"Yup… the next one is…"

As the plane trip went on, Cody and Bailey learned more about each other and their likes and dislikes. When the plane landed, they got off and went to get their bags.

* * *

"Bailey!" Maggie Pickett called. Bailey huffed and turned her back and picked up her bag from the ground. Maggie sighed and kept making her way towards the 'couple.'

"Oh my gosh, Bailey! I have missed you so much! 9 years has really changed you." Maggie said, excited.

"You too." Bailey replied gruffly. Maggie extended her arms and pulled Bailey in her arms. Bailey cringed and maneuvered her way out of her mothers grip. Cody raised his eye brows at Bailey and she glared at him.

"Cody, so nice of you to join us!" Maggie squealed.

"Nice to see you again too, Mrs. Pickett." Cody said, extending his hand.

"Oh, don't be silly Cody! Your gonna be one of us soon, gimme a hug!" Maggie said. Before Cody could say anything, Maggie pulled him in. Cody gave her a one armed hug and then politely got out of her grip.

Cody picked up his and Bailey's things, glaring at Bailey as he did, and then they started to walk. When they reached the small car outside, they packed everything in and headed to the farm. When they got there, Bailey and Cody unloaded the car and put everything in the house. When they got to the guest room, Cody and Bailey dumped their stuff in the guest room.

"Er, mother, can't I sleep in my old room?" Bailey asked carefully.

"Oh, don't be silly sweetie!" Maggie dismissed.

"Fine." Bailey grumbled. Maggie then left the room.

"How will we work this out?" Cody askedas soon as the door was closed.

"Your sleeping on the floor." She said quickly.

"You know I hate germs!" Cody whined.

"Too bad." She smirked.

"Honey, there's someone here who wants to see you!" Maggie called up the stairs.

"Let's go." Cody grumbled.

"Wait, Cody! I think I have a pretty good idea who that is down there, and I haven't exactly told you what happened, but I don't think I want to see him again." Bailey whispered terrified.

"Shh, Bails, it'll be OK." He said soothingly, walking over to her when he saw she was crying.

"I don't know, Cody." She sobbed.

"C'mon." he said, taking her hand and leading her down stairs.

Of course, Bailey's suspicions were proved correct, when they came down stairs, hand in hand, and there stood Moose.

"Bailey! Oh, who's this?" Moose snickered.

"We've met before. I'm Cody Martin." Cody said, extending his hand.

"Oh, the scrawny fella? Now, I remember you... How about we step outside for a minute?" Moose asked evilly.

"Cody, please. Don't go." Bailey whimpered.

He had never seen he so scared in all his life. Especially now, when she had turned… Well, evil.

"Bailey, it's OK." Cody soothed.

"Let her come too." Moose ordered.

"Not a chance." Cody said, while Bailey said at the same time, "Let's go."

"Hurry up!" Moose grumbled.

"Bailey…" Cody trailed off.

"I'm coming." She said. Cody sighed, knowing there was no way to argue with her.

"Fine." Cody sighed.

They all went outside and Moose turned to Bailey, who grabbed Cody's arms and whimpered.

"So, I see you found _him _again. Lemme guess, he was so pathetic that he came crawling back?" Moose snickered.

"Moose…" Bailey warned.

"That is way over the line!" Cody yelled.

"Oh, so it's true." Moose said. Cody started seeing red, and Bailey could feel his muscles flexing.

"Cody, he is just trying to pick a fight." Bailey whispered, horrified.

"I can handle this." Cody insisted.

"Have you even told him what happened?" Moose asked. Bailey shook her head.

"What? What happened?" Cody asked confused.

"Cody, don't worry." Bailey rushed.

"So, you haven't told him. This'll be fun. I'll get to tell him and see how he reacts." Moose said evilly.

"Why? Bailey, what is he talking about?" Cody asked.

"I'm not gonna go into details, but let's just say that I was gonna force her into something she didn't want to do, with the permission of her parents." Moose laughed.

That did it. The edges of Cody's vision went blood red, and he started shaking violently.

Bailey couldn't believe it. Why was Cody so upset over this? Obviously he had to act, but she knew that he wasn't that good of an actor. So what was going on? Suddenly, Maya's voice from 3 years ago rang in her ears. _Cody would never admit this, except to himself but, he still loves you. _Could Maya have been right? No, she couldn't have been.

"You, low lying, deceitful, evil, manipulative, egotistical, ungrateful, lying bastard!" Cody yelled furiously.

"Now, now little fella. We all know who's gonna win this fight." Moose said.

"How this for a fight" Cody said, then brought his arm back and let it snap forward and hit Moose in the face. Moose fell back on the ground and into the dirt. Almost immediately Moose's nose started to drip blood.

"Come on Bailey." Cody said, taking her hand and leading her into the house before Moose could get a grip and hurt Cody back.

They were almost inside when they heard Moose call, "You will rue the day you were born, Martin!"

Cody just shook his head and went inside, locking the door. Cody then immediatly went upstairs and had a shower.

The rest of their time in Kettlecorn was uneventful. Bailey and her mother caught up, and both shed a few tears on the death of Joe Pickett. When they went to sheriff, he arrested Moose and Cody and Bailey were free to go home. Cody still didn't know what had happened between Bailey, Moose and Bailey's family.

**Sorry that took so long! I don't have an excuse. 90 reviews… that's where I wanna be before I update!**

**The more reviews, the faster the update.**

**BTW, does anyone have a good idea for a great summary?**

**Lady Alice101**


	12. You're rich?

**Thanks for the 90 reviews! I am happy! Also, due to a review I got, I am gonna take my time writing the chapters… put more detail, make it longer, those kinds of things. (BTW, the review was nice, so don't go givin' hater comments) … Oh, and in case you wanted to know, my recording of **_**the Proposal**_** (from mystar) was deleted, so now I have to go off memory… ARG! So, I have a HUGE favor to ask you guys! If any of you guys own the movie, can you PLEASE write down in a review the order of what happens, please? If you can do that, the next chapter can come faster!**

**DC: Don't own anything. **

**They are on the way to Sitka now! If you didn't read that, you'll find out in this chapter!**

The plane shook and Bailey hands fluttered to the arm rests quickly, putting a constricting grip on them.

"Ow, Bailey. That hurts" Cody grunted uneasily.

"What?" she asked confused. She looked down and she saw that her hands were gripping Cody's arm, causing him pain.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly, snatching her hand away.

"That's OK." Cody said, rubbing his arm.

"So, how big is Sitka?" Bailey asked.

"Not too big." Cody replied.

At about this time, the captain came over the speaker.

"_I would like to inform everyone that we are now landing in Juneau. Can everyone be seated and put their seatbelts on, as we are starting our descent" _

"Why are we landing in Juneau? How do we get to Sitka?" Bailey asked.

* * *

The new plane that Cody and Bailey boarded was small, their bodies didn't fit on the seats, and Bailey complained the whole way there. Once the plane landed, Cody and Bailey got off, and Cody immediately went to search for his mother and brother, leaving Bailey to collect her own luggage.

"Mum! Zack!" Cody yelled happily, running over.

"Cody!" Carey Martin called, opening her arms, which Cody happily ran into, and Zack joined in.

"Don't I get a _Maya!" _Maya asked, walking towards them.

"Come 'ere!" Cody said, moving away from his family and hugged his in-law instead.

"And there's my niece!" Cody cooed, looking over at Zack and Maya's child, Alexandria, who was gurgling in her pram. Cody picked her up and bounced her around, while Bailey looked on silently, no-one seeing her.

Bailey hadn't had the kind of security that Cody had in years. She didn't even have a family to go home to. She was a loner. And she had not only accepted that, but embraced it. And now Cody came back into her life, and she didn't know what was what, or who was who. What was real, what was fake? Did she know what love was like anymore, or had she really turned into a bitter woman, like everyone said. Bailey felt like everything she had known was wrong. But she did know one thing. She needed to talk with Cody.

* * *

The drive to the small town of Sitka was boring and uneventful. As they started going through the town, Bailey noticed that a lot of the shops had the word '_Martin' _written on the name board.

"Pst." Bailey whispered to Cody, but he didn't hear, instead he just kept looking out the window.

"Pst, Cody!" She whispered louder. Still nothing.

That did it for her, so she punching Cody in the arm and he turned around and hissed at her. Luckily Carey didn't notice, and she kept driving.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"How do you own these shops?" Bailey asked.

"I don't." Cody answered simply, turning back to the window, and Bailey sighed.

"OK, you two, here we are." Carey spoke.

Cody and Bailey stepped out of the car and looked around. Cody got the bags out of the boot, and handed Baileys over to her. She took the bags from Cody, and he walked over to Carey, putting his free arm around her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Carey asked.

Cody turned back towards Bailey, who was struggling to pick up her bags.

"Nah, she likes to take her own bags" he said smugly.

As the trio continued to walk, they met up with Zack, Maya and Alexandria. They got to the docks, and Bailey hesitated.

"Come on Bailey, we need to get on the boat." Cody said.

"Ah, what about the hotel?" Bailey asked, unsure.

"Nonsense, dear! You're with Cody, you stay with us!" Carey said, with a wave of her hand.

Cody climbed down the ladder and onto the pontoon, and everyone followed, bar Bailey, who hesitated again.

"Lemme take your bags" Cody suggested helpfully.

Bailey carefully threw them down, and Cody caught the first one. Unfortunately for Bailey, her handbag missed Cody and the pontoon, and went in the water. Luckily, Zack knelt down and fetched it from the water, and Bailey sighed in relief. Bailey climbed down the ladder, slowly moving her high-heel shoes from one rung to the next. When she was nearly at the bottom, she swung her foot around, trying to find flat ground. when she did, Baliey quickly composed herself and waltzed to the boat, plopping herself down in one of the seats, and everyone followed.

Maya pulled Alexandria from her pram and placed Alex on her hip. Then she folded the pram with the help of Carey and put it under the seat.

After that, Zack started the boat and Cody and Carey removed the ropes from the pontoon. After that the boat was on its way.

The _Claire De Loon _**(****cliché aren't I?) **took it's passengers out to sea. When it got to a buoy, Zack turned left, heading towards an island that was on the horizon. 10 minutes past by, and Bailey could see the island clearly. It was small, but not too small. On it was a single house, which was twice the size of Bailey's own house.

"You're rich?" Bailey whispered incredulously to Cody.

He shook his head. "I'm not, but my parents are." He whispered back.

"Parent_s?" _She asked.

"Oh, yeah, did I not tell you? My mum and dad are back together." Cody said.

**OK, guys, I can't remember what happens after this, so I am relying on you!**

**My 100****th**** reviewer will get something special, not sure what thought! That sure motivates you, doesn't it? Lol**

**Love, Alice**

**Xxx**


	13. We're engaged

**So, the movie re-recorded, so now I know what happens and in what order! Also, I am now on summer holidays, so no school for like, 8 or 9 weeks! I'll probably be able to update much faster then I have been. **

**Oh, and Hazelyn. I just didn't want to put in a chapter that wasn't needed. I just went straight to them going to Sitka, because nothing happens in between.**

**Warning: Mild language!**

**DS: Don't own SloD.**

The 6 of them got off the boat, and Cody and Zack tied it up to the dock. Bailey got her bags out of the boat as did Cody. Then Carey, Bailey, Maya and Alexandria headed up the walk way. Soon after, Zack and Cody followed suit.

"So, what is Bailey doing here?" Zack asked Cody. They were behind everyone else, and were slowly walking to the house.

Cody didn't think that he should tell Zack what Bailey was doing there yet, so he just answered, "I needed her to come so she could help me with some work this weekend while we're up here."

"Oh, right. And did you remember that Al-"

"It's Alex's birthday in a few days. I'm not that mean." Cody joked. At that Cody entered and saw all of the family there.

"Mum, Dad, what's this?" Cody asked.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

"Hey, Anna, this is Bailey." Cody said to one of the old family friends.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Anna said.

"You too." Bailey said. They chatted for a minute or two, then Cody and Bailey moved on.

"What are you, some kind of Alaskan Kennedy?" Bailey whispered angrily to Cody.

"Very funny." Cody said sarcastically.

"Ok, so, when are we announcing that we are engaged?" Bailey asked, pulling Cody aside.

"Let me handle that. I'll pick the right time." Cody replied.

Just then another woman walked over.

"Cody, how are you. Oh, and who's this?" The lady asked.

"Oh, Margaret, **(I thought that was ironic, so I put it in!) **hi! This is Bailey." Cody said.

"Ok. So, Cody, I'm curious. What does a book editor do?" Margaret asked.

"I want to know the same thing!" Kurt said, coming over. **(For those of you who don't know, Kurt is Zack and Cody's dad from the show.)** "Although, it is to my understanding that Bailey here is the editor, and Cody is the second in command." Kurt added.

By this time, one other person had joined.

"Oh, so Cody's like the assistant?" the new man asked.

"I guess that's what you could call it." Cody replied stiffly.

At this, the group dispersed. Kurt took Cody aside, while Bailey went to find something to eat.

"Would you like some salmon?" A waiter asked, coming up to Bailey.

"Erm, no thanks. I don't like fish." Bailey replied gruffly.

"Come on, you know you want some." The waiter pressed.

"No, no really, I don't. The texture-" Before Bailey could say anymore, the waiter shoved the small piece of salmon in Baileys mouth, much to her horror. She wanted to spit it out, but the excitement on the waiters face made her not.

_MEANWHILE_

"Cody, how do you show up after 3 years, with a woman you claimed to hate? She's probably slept with every man in the building." Kurt grumbled.

Cody shook his head in disbelief. "I'll have you know, that that woman in there is the most respected in the office." Cody said, disappointed in his father.

"How can you lead us to believe that she isn't… Well, to put it nicely, a bitch, and not your way of impressing us, especially when none of us even knew you were dating!" Kurt hissed.

"No, no, no, dad, she's not my way to impress you." Cody, grumbled, looking at his feet. "She's my fiancée." He added, looking up.

Kurt looked confused. "What?" he spat.

"You heard me." Cody growled, then backed away. Ever since Carey and Kurt had gotten back together, Cody and Kurt's relationship was on edge, especially since Kurt didn't agree with Cody's career.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make." Cody called, standing up on a small table. Bailey was on the other side of the wall, but could still hear everything that Cody was saying. She still had the salmon in her mouth, and the taste was horrible. She was about to swallow it down when Cody announced, "Bailey and I are getting married!"

Bailey spat the salmon out and it went all over the waiter.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She stuttered.

"Eh, it's ok. The shirt's wash and wear." He shrugged, yet still upset.

"Honey, could you please come out here?" Cody requested of Bailey.

Bailey slowly rounded the corner, and came out into the living room, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Cody got down off the table and went and over to Bailey. Then he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders.

'_Aww's _and '_Oooh's_ were heard from the small crowd.

Then everyone went back to their own business and Cody took his arm away.

After that a lady came up and tapped on Cody's shoulder. Bailey didn't recognize her, but Cody did.

"Gertrude, oh my god, how are you?" Cody asked immediately. **(I'm using the same name as in the movie so I don't confuse myself!)**

"I'm good." She said, hugging Cody.

After they broke apart Gertrude looked over at Bailey.

"And who's this?" Gertrude asked.

"I'm Bailey." Bailey replied.

"Oh, so you the infamous Bailey." Gertrude said sweetly.

The thing was, Gertrude knew all about Bailey. She knew where she came from, that she went on the _SS. Tipton, _that she and Cody dated, and that they broke up. Gertrude also knew the reason why Cody broke up with her about a month ago. Because he was in love with someone else, and she completely understood. She herself wasn't completely over her ex. And so she had vowed to herself that she would help Cody and Bailey get back together.

"Infamous?" Bailey asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. So, did I miss the story?" Gertrude asked.

"What story?" Cody and Bailey asked in sync.

"The story on how he proposed." Gertrude answered.

Cody and Bailey looked at each other in alarm_. How were they going to answer?_

**Hey guys! I know, it's been a long time since I updated. But no worries! I updated again, as you can see! LOL! :) **

**Hope you like this chapter, and no promises, but I'll try and update again next week!**

**So, if anyone is confused, Gertrude is the woman that Cody had broken up with. She was mentioned in chapter 2.**


	14. Story time

"Um, well." Bailey started.

"You know what. Bailey loves telling this story. So, I'll just let her do it." Cody said innocently, noticing his grandma Annie walk in. Bailey's stories were always much _cheesier _than Cody's. (**A/N: I had to put his grandma in somehow!) **

"Mmm, yes. Where to begin?... It was our one year anniversary, and I knew that he had been dying to ask me the question. So, I had been leaving him little hints-"

"Little?" Cody asked, so not to be embarrassed, "I mean, this woman is about as subtle as a rock."

Bailey glared at him, but continued. "So, one day, I came home from work and I found a box. I opened it and out fluttered little pictures. When I looked closer, I noticed they were pictures off Cody, cut in little hearts. And under that, there was, a big, _fat-_"

"Nothing!" Cody interrupted, "but a little note. And on it said a date, time and place to meet me. So-"

"I thought he was cheating on me." Bailey said dramatically, and everyone gasped.

Cody looked at Bailey and she winked.

"So, I went up there and flew the door open. And there he was."

"Standing, like a man-"

"Kneeling, choking back little sobs. When he finally pulled himself together, he said-"

"Bailey, will you marry me and she said yes. The end." Cody finished, before Bailey could say anything else.

All the women sighed dreamily, while all the guys whistled.

"Kiss her, kiss her!" One guy yelled and soon everyone was chanting along.

"OK, ok." Cody said, calming everyone down. He grabbed Baileys hand and showed it to everyone. Then he placed a quick kiss on her fingers.

"Kiss her like you mean it!" Carey called.

"Just do it. Nice and quick." Bailey mumbled under her breath.

So, they leaned in, with their eyes still open. As their lips pressed together, they tried to fight any feeling. But the longer they kissed, the harder it was. They found themselves losing control, so they pulled away before it could turn into anything more.

Everyone '_aww'_ed then dispersed.

"I'm getting tired, so, I would like to go to bed." Bailey grumbled.

So, Carey, Maya and Grandma Annie lead Cody and Bailey.

"Wow, its so nice to meet you!" Bailey said sweetly to Annie.

"It's so nice to meet you too dear. It's great to see both of my boys settled down."

"Grandma!" Cody grumbled.

"Don't worry sweetie!" Annie replied, pinching his cheek.

They walked into a large room, and Bailey looked around in silence. The room was dominated by a king sized bed, that had a wood frame. In the corner was a couch, while two bed-side tables sat on either side of the bed. The right wall of the room was made of glass, that opened up and let out onto a balcony.

On the back wall was a cabinet, that held towels, bath mats and extra blankets. Next to that was a door that led to the bathroom.

Bailey knew it was foolish, but she couldn't help but ask, "So, where's Cody's bed?"

"Oh, honey," Carey said, "we're not under the impression that you two don't sleep together."

Bailey nodded and flashed them a smile.

"And if you two get cold tonight," Annie hobbled over to the cabinet and grabbed out an orange patterned blanket, "you can use this. It has magic powers."

"What kind of powers?" Bailey asked with fake enthusiasm while Annie handed over the blanket.

"I call it the _baby maker_" Annie replied.

"Um, OK!" Bailey said quickly, and out the blanket on the bed.

Just then a little white dog came rushing in.

"Oh my god! What is it?" Bailey yelled frantically.

"Kevin!" Carey scolded, picking him up, "his name is Kevin. We rescued him from the animal shelter a couple of weeks ago."

"Just don't let him outside," Annie warned, "or the eagles will get him."

"Alright," Maya interrupted, "why don't we leave these two so they can go to bed."

"Of course." Carey agreed.

"Goodnight." Annie said, looking pointedly at Cody and Bailey.

"Goodnight." Cody and Bailey called back.

"'night!" Annie called happily again.

"Good night Annie!" Bailey called back, and closed the door.

* * *

Cody spread out a sheet on the floor to make a make-shift bed.

"Ok, don't look." Bailey called from the bathroom, as Cody laid down on his 'bed'.

"I'm not." Cody replied dully.

"A-are your eyes closed?"

"As tight as they go." Cody replied, keeping his eyes open.

Bailey quickly rushed over to the bed.

"Those are the pajamas you brought to Alaska?" Cody asked, while Bailey covered herself with the warm blankets.

She had on silk pajama's. The top was a singlet, while the pants were short.

"Well, I thought I was going to be staying in a hotel room _alone."_

Cody huffed and rolled over.

Bailey laid herself in the fluffy pillows. She furrowed her brows and moved her head annoyed.

"Looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight with the sun streaming in." She huffed, still trying to find a good position.

Cody grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The curtains in the room closed, and the room turned dark.

"Thanks." Bailey said.

"Your welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that they both fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Hi! *Laughs nervously.* Remember me?**

**So, I know that I have not updated in FOREVER, and I am soooo sorry! Mum randomly booked a holiday and we were gone for a few weeks. **

**I know this chapter wasn't the best, but hopefully you like it. **

**I'm going to update again soon… I hope.**

**Lady Alice.**


	15. Give me the phone!

**Long time no see!**

**I am soooo sorry that it has taken me this long. I will try and do an extra long chapter today… key word TRY!**

* * *

_BRING, BRING! BRING, BRING!_

Bailey's cell phone buzzed from somewhere in the room. Her head shot up in a panic.

"Cody!" She whisper-yelled. "Cody, where's the phone? Where's the phone?"

"Handbag, back pocket." Cody said, still quite sleepy.

Bailey desperately tried to grasp the ringing phone, but instead she fell out of the bed. She came back up again, not missing a beat.

She quickly unzipped the pocket and grabbed her phone. She pressed the little green answer button and put the silver phone to her ear.

"Frank? Frank, darling!" she yelled into the phone. "I'm sorry, I'm getting horrible reception! Just-just wait a moment!"

"Oh my god, Bailey!" Cody exclaimed, putting a pillow on his head.

"Frank," Bailey said quieter, "just hold on, I'm going outside."

Bailey put a bathrobe around her and left the room.

She walked outside – putting on boots – and in her hurry, she left the door open.

Kevin **(the little white dog)** ran outside in excitement.

"Frank, of course I think you should do it." Bailey said soothingly into the phone. "Because Oprah has the power to give you a big comeback in your career."

As Bailey waited for the reply, she noticed Kevin had followed her outside. She scowled at him and continued on talking on the phone.

"Honestly, Frank, darling, I think it would be f-foolish to n-not."

Bailey's gaze was directed at an eagle – who had it's eyes on Kevin. Bailey glanced between the two, just as the eagle screeched and dive bombed Kevin.

Only too late did Bailey realize what was happening.

"Frank, I'm not telling you to do anything!" Bailey said, starting to run towards Kevin. The eagle scooped up Kevin in it's claws and took him high up into the air.

"Give me the dog! Give me the dog!" Bailey yelled at the eagle.

In desperation, she threw her phone at the eagle. The phone missed by a long shot.

The eagle claws opened, and Kevin free fell towards the ground. Bailey ran up and held out her arms; just in time too. Kevin plopped into her arms and she picked her phone back up.

"Sorry Frank!" she apologized, still eying the eagle warily. "I dropped the phone."

The eagle flew at her again, and Bailey started running towards the house.

"And I just think that it would be a good idea," she looked up at the eagle, that was dangerously close. "And I-I'm goingtohavetogetbacktoyoubye!"

Bailey held her hand up to head, forgetting her phone was there. The eagle grabbed the phone and took off towards the trees.

"No! No! I _need_ that phone!" she cried.

Bailey looked down at Kevin and idea popped up.

"Take the dog!" she yelled, holding up Kevin, "take him! Just give me the phone! I need that phone!"

Bailey was running around the yard like a madman, and her noise attracted the attention of Carey and Annie. They both laughed at Bailey's antics, not realizing what she was doing.

"Hey," Cody said coming up behind them, "have you guys seen- _Oh my god_."

Cody looked up to see Bailey running around the yard, holding Kevin up to the sky.

"I'm-I'm going to go see what she's doing." Cody said.

He walked towards Bailey who gave up, and started to pant.

"Whatcha doing?" Cody asked warily.

"Your Grandmother was right! Eagle came down, took the dog. I got him back, but it took my phone!" Bailey said, exasperated.

"It's OK." Cody said, taking Kevin from Bailey and setting him on the ground (who ran straight inside), and took Bailey's hands. "We'll just go into town and get a new phone. Same number, so you can still have all your…stuff."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come here, we don't want it to look like we're fighting."

Cody pulled a hesitant Bailey into his arms.

"This is nice." Cody broke the silence.

"Don't make a habit of it."

Cody smiled and they both headed inside.

* * *

**OK, so not exactly longer, but still… at least it's a chapter!**

**Lady Alice.**


	16. Bad News

**Hey guys. I am sorry to let you know, but I am putting my story on HIATUS. **

**Frankly, at the moment I have no interest for it. I will definatly continue it, but just not at the moment.**

**I have been spending my time over at the PJO fandom (it's awesome, visit it!) and I am really getting into my stories over there. **

**I am very sorry. **

**Thanks to all my loyal reviews. **

**Love, Lady Alice, Bringer of Bad News. **


End file.
